Alice Human Sacrifice
by YumiStar
Summary: Don't let then dream catch you... GASP! NO PARINGS :O
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the song Alice human sacrifice. If I did, I be rich! :)_

**WARNINGS!**-_Blood, Gore, Charater Death, Crazy Characters, and VOCALOID,(slowly but surely) taking over the universe._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**Prologue  
**

**The Little Dream**

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

_In some place was a dream,_

_who dreamed it Unknown,_

_Such a truly tiny dream it was;_

_The Little dream thought,_

_"I don't want to be vanishing like this,_

_How do i get people to watch me?"_

A small little child with white clothing walked around the dark world of nothing. He had long black hair, and red eyes. He looked around the place, frightened.

"If...if this place stays like this...I won't exist very soon" he said, timid, "if I don't do something soon...but how do I get people to notice my world of darkness...?"

_The little dream thought and thought,_

_and came up with something,_

The small child continued to wonder around, thinking very hard, trying to find a way to make his dark world notice. Then, he had an idea. A truely terrible, yet brilliant idea.

_**"If I get people to stray into me, **_

_**and let them make the world!"**_

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**R&R if you want!~ :)**


	2. The First Alice

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the song Alice human sacrifice. If I did, I be rich! :)_

**WARNINGS!**-_Blood, Gore, Charater Death, Crazy Characters, and VOCALOID,(slowly but surely) taking over the universe._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**Chapter 01**

**The First Alice**

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

A man of bronzed skin and wild sandy blonde suddenly groaned and awoke on the ground of a strange dense forest. He was looking around, wondering where he was. _'One minute, I was walking through Domino's Park, and then the next, I'm suddenly in a forest...' _the man thought.

He looked down, and noticed that he was wearing a white and red belly top with a red spade on the front. His pants where a blood red color with white spades littering the bottom of the pants, and he was wearing brown boots. On his back was a red and white cape, with a big rec spade on it. Secured around his waist was a white scabbard with a red and gold sword.

_'What the hell? That wasn't there before...' _the man thought. He stood up, and looked around, _'Well, I'm not going to get back to Malik if I just keep standing here. I might as well start walking down this path...' _And with this thought, the man started walking down the kept walking and walking until he meet a boy wearing white clothing and long black hir, with red eyes.

"Hey, kid. Where the hell am I?" the man asked the boy, quite rudely. The boy simply just smiled at him, and walked away. "HEY, GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" the man said, while running towards the kid.

When he caught up, the kid started to speak to him, "Welcome to the woods of Wonderland, Marik-Alice of the red spade." The man, now known as Marik, gave a questioning stare at the child, "Wha?"

"You'll fulfill the duty of the rec alice..." the kid merely said, and just suddenly disappeared. Marik stopped, and looked around, shocked at the child's disappearance, "What the fuck?"

Then suddenly, he heard a rustle from the bushes. Marik turned to where the sound came from, and was shocked to see a monster appear from there. He quicklyt drew his sword to defend himself.

_**The first Alice was a man of the red spade**_

_**Who courageously held a sword in his hand**_

The monster charged at Marik, but he was quick to defend himself, and slice the monster opened, it's innards and blood spilling onto the path. Marik grinned a very evil grinned. He started to walk down the path, and anything living he came across, he just killed. It didn't matter if it was animal or human. He sliced them open, their blood and guts spilling onto the path, leaving a gruesome path behind him.

And each time he killed, his once lavender eyes turned to a blood red.

_**Chopped down anything in his way**_

_**Creating a deadly red path**_

From the shdows of the forest, the small child with black hair and red eyes watched Marik go on his rampage.

"That's right. Keep killing. That is your role here, Alice of the spade" he said in a eerie giggle, "And now, it's time for you to never leave this place."

And the child faded away once again.

Back with Marik, he was still walking down the path of the forest, killing everything he saw. He kept on walking and killing, until he came to what seemed like a dead end. He looked around, tsking, "There isn't anything here for me!" he said, his insane mind wanting more bloodshed, "I'm going to turn around, and find some more people to kill..."

Though as he said this, the plants seemed to twist and turn, and snared Marik in their grip. He started struggling and screaming bloody murder for the plants to let him go. Through out his struggles, his sword fell from his hand.

When this happened, he blinked, and looked around, confused. "W-where the fuck am I?" he asked, sounding scared, "When did I get here, why am I trapped in these plants?"

The the small child from before appeared again,grinning like mad, "Murderer...Murderer...Murderer. All will be trapped in this forst of death..." he said happily to Marik.

"What? I'm not a Mur..." Marik said, but then his memory came flooding back and he started to shake, "No...no...no, I wouldn't..."

"By bye Alice of the Red Spade..." the child said, and he left Marik all alone.

_**That Alice was brought deep into the woods**_

_**Then he was locked as the sinner**_

"_NO! NO, NO DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ALONE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!_ _**LET ME GO!"**_

But nobody heard his plea. No one ever went into the forest of the red, fear of being the next victim. So they stayed away, minding their own business in the blue town. Soon, people forgot about the killer that is suppose to dwell in the woods.

_**His life remained unknown to everyone**_

The only proof left that the killer of red forest existed was the dried up bloody path of all of his victims.

_**Except for the red path that he had created**_

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**R&R if you want~!**


	3. The Second Alice

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the song Alice human sacrifice. If I did, I be rich! :)_

**WARNINGS!**-_Blood, Gore, Character Death, Crazy Characters, and VOCALOID,(slowly but surely) taking over the universe._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**Chapter 02**

**The Second Alice**

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

A young man with pointy tri-color hair,(black hair, the tips a crimson red, with blonde bangs), and tanned skin groggily awoke in an alley way. When he was fully able to see, he looked around, confused._'Hold on. I was pretty sure I was walking in the park, looking for Malik's Yami...' _He thought while standing up. He looked down at his clothing, _'And I'm pretty sure I wasn't wearing these clothes this morning...' _

The tri-colored haired man was wearing a white shirt, which was covered by a sapphire blue coat with white diamonds crowded on his left side of his chest, which had two pockets on each side, which were white. He wore black slacks with blue dress shoes; and sapphire blue fingerless gloves.

Knowing he wouldn't get back home by just standing there, he walked out of the alley, into a town of brilliant blue. He looked around, awed by the sight, _'I didn't know there was a town in the local park...' _He thought while looking around. He kept walking, trying to get information from the towns people, but they all we're to busy shopping and what not, so that was harder than it sounds.

He kept walking down the road, until he spotted a pre-teen with white clothing and black hair, with red eyes. _'He doesn't seem busy' _the man thought to himself, _'maybe he can tell me where I am...' _With that thought in mind, he walked up to the young boy.

"Excuse me, kid" he started off, "But where exactly am I, and how can I get home?"

The child just smiled at the man, and simply replied, "This is you home, Atem-Alice of the blue diamond." Atem gave him a confused look, "What do you mean this is my home? I live in Domino."

The child simply continued to talk as if he never interrupted, "You should check your right pocket, and earn some money to start living here..." and with that, the child turned away. Atem went after him, "What are you talking about? Are you saying I'm stuck here?"

Though he suddenly lost the child in the crowd. Atem looked around, confused. Sighing in defeat, he sat down against one of the many blue buildings of the town, _'Maybe if I do get some money, I can get out of this place...' _So Atem checked in the right pocket of his new coat, (he'll admit that the coat was quite nice), and was shocked to feel pieces of paper in the pocket. He pulled them out and unfolded the papers.

They we're sheets of music.

_'Well...I guess I could try and sing them...' _he thought to himself, _'If this doesn't work out, I could always look for other ways to get money...'_

So, taking a deep breath, Atem began to sing the nice music written down on the sheet.

_**The second Alice was a man of the Diamond**_

_**He tamely sang a song in Wonderland**_

His singing was quite beautiful. So beautiful, that all the people actually stopped what they we're doing, and crowded around Atem to listen to his singing. When he was finished with the first song, they all cheered and asked for an encore. He blushed in a bit in embarrassment, and started singing the next music sheet.

Atem became very popular pretty quickly, and was able to buy a nice white and blue mansion in the blue town. He kept singing to the people each day, them all cheering.

Though each time he sang, his once brilliant crimson eyes started to turn into sapphire blue, and his song became a bit more evil. The people didn't care though. They just wanted to hear Atem sing, and riot's began to break out in the town.

_**To fill all kinds of sound here in the world**_

_**And produced a crazy world there in wonderland**_

One day, when Atem was singing in front of his mansion, the people fighting to see him and cheering, the pre-teen from long ago smiled eerily at Atem, "The Blue diamond has fulfilled his purpose..."

And with that, he disappeared into the shadows.

Back with Atem, while he was singing, a man who had gone crazy because of Atem's singing of dark things to come, walked up at the very front, and pulled out his gun. Atem never noticed, too busy entertaining his fans.

_***BANG***_

_**That Alice had rose flowers,**_

_**And a cross-eyed man shot at him**_

Atem stopped singing, feeling the pain in his chest. And when he stopped singing, his eyes turned back to crimson. He looked down at his chest to see that his heart had been shot. He slumped down onto the ground, the people screaming and running away from the crazed shooter. Atem looked around, confused, _'Why...why am I still here? What happened the last few days...?'_

Suddenly, a pair of black shoes appeared in his vision. With what strength he had left of his life, he looked up at the figure.

It was the pre-teen with white clothing and and balck hair and red eyes. He smiled eerily down at Atem, and whispered to him:

_"Thanks Atem, the Alice of Blue diamond" _And disappeared in front of Atem's eyes. And with that, Atem's eyes started turning dull, until he just layed there, limp.

Everyone was still panicking about Atem, but if any of them payed attention to his wound, they would have noticed the brilliant blue rose that came from within his wound, slowly covering his deceased form.

_**He came out as the bright red flower bloom**_

_**Everyone loved him, and to be dying**_

When the blue rose was done covering him, and became a brilliant rose bush, everyone stopped panicking, and wondered why they we're there.

They never remembered the brilliant singing of Atem

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**R&R if you want!~**


	4. The Third Alice

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the song Alice human sacrifice. If I did, I be rich! :)_

**WARNINGS!**-_Blood, Gore, Character Death, Crazy Characters, and VOCALOID,(slowly but surely) taking over the universe._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**Chapter 03**

**The Third Alice**

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

Another young boy with tri-colored hair, (balck with amethyst tips, and blond bangs) groaned, slowly waking up near the edge of a town of dull grey. He looked around him, confused. _'Where am I?' _he wondered, scared, _'I remember looking for Atem in the park, and then that's it...' _He stood up, and looked down at himself. _'And why am I dressed like this?'_

He was dressed in a white dress shirt, covered by a emerald green vest. The vest had a white club on his left side, with little miniature clubs falling on the side. He wore white slacks with green slip on shoes.

Ignoring his sudden change in clothing, the young boy looked around, _'I wonder where I am?' _He thought. He noticed a town up ahead and started walking there. _'Maybe I can get some answers to where I am, and see if Atem has been here...' _After a bit of walking, he came to a stop outside the town, ans stared in shock.

It was nothing but grey and black and white. _'What kind of town is this?' _he thought, kinda freaked out about this, _'Who would live in a town like this?' _Putting his freaked out emotions to the back of his mind, he walked into the village.

As the young boy walked, he noticed how the people just kind of stared at him. He started blushing in embarrassment, _'What? Do I have something on my face?' _He thought while walking faster. Soon, a figure walked upp to him, and started conversation, "Is..is that actual color?" the person, a young teen with black hair and white clothing with very dull red eyes that it seemed almost black, "We haven't seen color in so long..."

"Oh, uh...I'm sorry to hear that..." the young man muttered, "Um...have you seen someone like me walking around, but a bit taller and wilder hair?" Yugi asked, trying to find Atem. But his question was ignored, as more people crowded around him, marveled at all of the boys color and voice.

"Oh, we haven't seen color or heard such a voice before..." a young woman said, "What is your name?"

"Um...Yugi" the boy said, "My name is Yugi"

"Yugi..." a villager chanted, "Yugi should be our King!"

"Wait, I-!" yugi tried to protest, but the chanting from the villager's stopped him.

"Yugi! Our King Yugi!" they chanted.

"Yugi! Our King Yugi!"

"Yugi! Our King Yugi!"

"KING YUGI!"

With the chanting, Yugi's eyes started to turn emerald green, "Well...if you really want me to..."

Everyone cheered, and carried him to the biggest house they had for now, chanting now, "Yugi is our King! Yugi is our King!"

They young teen who talked to Yugi first stayed behind, watching everything from afar, grinning evilly, "The Alice of the Green Club has finally come..."

And he disappeared!

_**The third Alice was a boy of the clover**_

_**He had a beautiful figure in wonderland**_

When Yugi became the country's King, he was able to bring in color into the town. There were reds and blues, yellows and oranges, but the most important to the town was green. So they became the green town of the club, just for Yugi. A castle was built for him to live in, and most of the town became his servants.

While he lived there, Yugi learned that if he wanted anything, anything at all, he just ask. He never abused this power, oh no. He was too nice for that, even while in this wonderland. He ruled over his country as justly as possible. Though that never meant that he never asked for things here and there.

_**For many people to delude**_

_**A strange country was created**_

Yugi was walking down the hallway of the castle one day, dressing fine green clothing. The shirt was all emerald green, with a pin of a white clover has clipped on his left side. The pants were also emerald green, with white spades cluttered on the right leg. Around him was a brilliant emerald and gold cape, which flowed out behind him. Atop his head was a emerald a gold crown, with a a emerald spade in the middle.

However, his eyes were back to their amethyst color, him remembering something important.

_'I...I still need to find Atem' _He thought sadly, _'And I can only do this if I leave this place...'_

While he walked down the hallway of his castle, he meet the teen with black hair and white clothing and red eyes. He smiled at the teen, "Good morning", Yugi said to the boy.

The teen bowed to him, "Good morning your majesty" the teen said, "May I inquire where you are going this fine day?"

Yugi fiddled with his cape, and looked away, "I need to go away from here for awhile...to look for someone important to me..."

"Oh?" the teen asked, looking right at Yugi, "And your people are not important?"

"I...I plan on coming back..." Yugi stated, but the teen cut him off, "When you leave wonderland, you can never find your way back!" the teen said.

"What? But...but this place is in Domino, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

The teen shook hi head, "No. This place exists somewhere entirely different. The teen stood, a sinister smile on his face, "Besides...if you leave here, you will start decaying into nothing..."

Yugi stepped back in fright, "W-what do you mean?"

The teen looked at him with his smile, "Look at your hands..."

Yugi was confused, but looked anyway. What he saw made him scream in terror. His hands where losing the flesh, decaying right off. Yugi fell back, and looked at the teen, "No...no...I don't want to die!"

_**That Alice was the King of the country**_

_**He was possessed by a dream of distortion**_

The teen looked at him smiling a deceiving smile, "Then stay here. You never age or decay here in wonderland..."

"I...I won't?" Yugi asked, his eyes turning back to emerald green, "I won't die if I stay here?"

"Nope" the teen said, "You can rule the country young forever!" teen said, while disappearing. Yugi looked on at the spot the teen was at before, stammering over and over, "I won't die...I won't die...I won't die...if I stay here..."

_**Being scared of a decaying body**_

_**Ruling over his country forever**_

So Yugi continued to rule the green country that had treated him well, and who he treated well in return, slowly forgetting his life before Wonderland.

He was happy being this country's ruler than trying to find someone he did not remember.

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**R&R if you wish! :)**


	5. The Forth Alice Pt I

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the song Alice human sacrifice. If I did, I be rich! :)_

**WARNINGS!**-_Blood, Gore, Character Death, Crazy Characters, and VOCALOID,(slowly but surely) taking over the universe._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**Chapter 04**

**The Forth Alice (Part I)**

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

Two white-haired males groaned, waking up on the beach near a forest. The one with the wildest hair sat up first, and looked around with his blood-red eyes, _'Looks like we're not in Domino anymore...' _He looked down at himself, and raised an eyebrow, _'And why am I dressed in this?'_

His wore a black dress shirt with a yellow and black vest over it. The shirt had yellow trimming the cuffs at the end. The vest he wore was coat like, and had coat tails hanging in the back. It was trimmed black, with a black heart on his left side. He wore black slacks with yellow dress shoes, and wore yellow fingerless gloves.

He just shrugged, and went over to the other white haired male, and shook his shoulder, "Hey, Ryou, get up!" he said, while shaking the male named Ryou roughly, "Seriously, Ryou GET UP!" With this, the man practically shoved Ryou, who woke up in a start, "I didn't do it! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" he yelled. Blinking, and looking around, Ryou's eyes fell on his companion, who was smirking at him, "Oh...it was only a dream..."

"What aren't you guilty of Ryou?" Bakura asked, while smirking. Ryou blushed, and turned away, "N-none of your business, Bakura!" he replied to the other male, who's name was Bakura. Ryou looked down at himself, and lifted an eye-brow, "What in the world am I dressed in?"

Ryou wore a yellow shirt, with the sleeves coming up to the elbows, and a black and yellow vest over that. The vest had a yellow heart on his right side, and trimmed yellow. He wore yellow khakis and black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"I have no clue" Bakura said to Ryou, while he stood up, "But some how we ended on this beach, while looking for Marik, Atem and Yugi..."

"Well, we won't find them if we stand here all day" Ryou said, while also standing up, "And the best place to look is in that forest over there" he said while pointing to the forest that was near the beach, "After all, they all dissapeared in the park."

"Good point, Ryou" Bakura said to him. And they both started walking into the woods. unbeknownest to them, a grown man with white clothing and black hair with red eyes was watching them, snarling!

_'It's the forth Alice...' _he thought bitterly, _'There role is to stop me! I DON'T WANT THEM HERE...but, there is a chance to capture them as well...'_

With this thought in mind, the man's snarl turned into an evil smirk, and he disappeared in the darkness.

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

Ryou and Bakura had just entered the forest at this point. While they walked down the path, they began to chat, "I wonder how this place is hidden in Domino Park..." Ryou said, while staying in step with Bakura, "After all, it's all too big to just miss..."

"I agree" Bakura said, "I think we should investigate why this place is so well hidden..."

Ryou nodded at him, and they continued to walk down the path, until they came to a split in the road. One part looked like the road they have been walking on...and the other looked crimson red for some reason.

"Which way should we go?" Ryou asked, "Either way doesn't look to promising..."

"The Red path" Bakura said, "I have a good feeling about it" Ryou just shrugged, and him and Bakura started walking down the Red path of the forest.

_**Following the red path in the forest**_

They kept walking down the red crimson path, ignoring the bones that littered the place, "I don't like this path, Bakura..." Ryou said, while hugging said man's arm, "There are so many bones..."

"I still have a good feeling about this path..." he said, "If I didn't, I wouldn't be taking us down it still..." Ryou nodded to him, and they kept on walking. They kept on going, until they reached a dead end.

"Hmmm, I think there is someone here..." Bakura said.

"Really? But it's a dead end..." Ryou said. And as soon as he said that, the bushes rustled. They both turned to it, prepared for anything. The bushes rustled some more, and out stepped a person holding a gold and crimson sword.

"Marik?" Bakura questioned, "Is this where you've been hiding?" said man looked up at the two white haired males, and his lavender eyes widened, "Bakura? Ryou? Is that really you?" He began to walk towards them, when he suddenly screamed. Both white-haired males flinched back in surprise.

"Marik...are you alright?" Ryou asked, looking at their friend in concern. Bakura suddenly moved in front of Ryou to protect him, "Bakura?" Ryou asked confused.

"The good feeling is gone..." he said simply. Ryou's eyes widened, especially when a evil-like laughter came from Marik. He looked at the two again, his eyes a blazing blood-red, _'Two more...two more, oh how I've waited for more victims..." _Marik said while walking towards them with his sword.

Bakura and Ryou backed up, trying to figure out what was wrong withe their friend, "W-what the hell are you talking about, Marik?" Bakura asked, not in fear for himself, but for Ryou. Marik looked at him with a evil smile on his face, and replied in his creepy voice, _"I'm not Marik, I'm Alice of the Red Spade...and the Red Spade kills all!"_

And with that, he charged at them both, his sword held high. Ryou and Bakura dodged his attack, and he looked at them deranged and insane. Bakura was in his fighting pose, while Ryou hide behind trees. After all, his yami was much better at fighting than he was.

In the darkness of one of the trees, the man with black hair and Red eyes was watching gleefully. _'The Red Spade will kill them, and I won't have to worry about a thing!'_

_"Hold still, so I can chop you into pieces!" _the insane Marik said. Bakura scoffed, and replied, "Make me."

With that, Marik charged at him again, and would have killed Bakura, if not for the fact that Bakura was better at fighting than Marik, (Even without a sword). With this said, when Marik held his sword up high, Bakura swung his fist towards the stomach, and knocked the wind out of Marik.

In his pain, Marik dropped his sword, and his eyes turned back to thier normal purple hugeh. "W-what the ***cough* **what the hell was that for?" he wheezed.

Bakura helped him stand, while Ryou came back towards him, "Bakura...do you think that sword he was holding had something to do with it?"

His yami nodded, "Yeah I do." he said. When Marik was able to stand up again, he calmly stated, "Let's go back, and try the other way...". Ryou nodded, and him, Bakura and Marik walked out of the first Alice's prison.

The man with red eyes and black haired seethed, and disappeared into the shadows.

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**R&R if you wish! :)**


	6. The Forth Alice Pt II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the song Alice human sacrifice. If I did, I be rich! :)_

**WARNINGS!**-_Blood, Gore, Character Death, Crazy Characters, and VOCALOID,(slowly but surely) taking over the universe._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**Chapter 04**

**The Forth Alice (Part II)**

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

So, now Bakura, Ryou, and Marik we're heading towards a small town long forgotten. All it's blue houses had fading paint, and the wood and bricks looked like they had been there for a while now. Ryou clung to Bakura's arm, looking at the place a little frightened. Marik also thought it was creepy, but Bakura looked like he knew what he was doing, so he left it alone.

"Bakura, what do you think happened here?" Ryou asked, still freaked out about the ghost town. Bakura shrugged, replying, "I'm not sure...it just looks like it was abandoned..."

"No kiddin..." Marik stated, (No longer carrying the sword that had controlled him), "Though I wonder _why _it was abandoned..."

The trio just kept walking, until they came upon a mansion. This really wouldn't be all that surprising, except fro the fact that it still seemed brand new, and a whole mess of blue roses we're covering the place perfectly, and a dining table and some chairs sat under the roses.

"What the bloody hell?" Bakura said out loud, voicing the other two's thoughts nicely. "Do...you think it's a trap...?" Ryou asked, still weary of the place. "Who knows...maybe?" Marik answered.

Bakura just started walking towards the mansion and roses, and Ryou and Marik gasped, "W-what are you doing, Bakura?" Both Ryou and Marik asked.

He simply replied, "I have that good feeling again" Ryou understood this, and followed Bakura quickly. Marik just shrugged, and followed also. When they reached the table and chairs, they saw that fresh tea and cookies had been lad down for them.

"This is weird..." Ryou muttered, "It's like someone knew we we're coming..."

"Yeah..." Marik said. Bakura thought real quickly, and sat down in one of the chairs. Marik and Ryou looked at Bakura strangely, "Are you actually going to _eat _this food?" Marik said. Bakura turned to them, and replied, "I have this feeling that we should...they aren't dangerous, and my feelings are _never _wrong"

Ryou and Marik we're silent for a bit, before sighing, and sitting down as well, "Alright Kura. I trust you"

"If I die because of this, I will murder you in your sleep as a ghost!" Marik said, clearly voicing his dislike of the idea. Bakura just shrugged it off, and they began to eat the snacks and drink the tea, talking about a way to get home.

_**Had tea-time under the beautiful roses**_

When they finished, they suddenly heard a relieved type of sigh. The trio looked around fro the sound. "Who's there!" Bakura demanded.

The voice chuckled, and replied to Bakura, _"Don't worry, Tomb Robber...I don't plan to hurt you..."  
_

Ryou's eyes widened, "A-Atem! Is that you!" Bakura and Marik's expression expressed their shock as well. The voice that was really Atem, continued to speak, _"Yeah...it's me Ryou. I don't know why, but when I died here, I didn't go on to the afterlife...And I think it's because Yugi is in trouble as well..."_

"What, Yugi-Midget is here too!" Marik replied.

_"He's not a midget...he's just, um..." _Atem tried to say, _"...he's just late on a growth spurt..."_

"Getting back to the topic at hand" Ryou said, before Bakura or Marik caused an argument, "Do you know where Yugi is, Atem?"

_"I don't...I've been stuck here." _Atem replied sadly, _"I can only talk to you, cause you ate the snacks and Tea that were set out. Everyone else that passed through didn't even touch them."_

"Well, that had to suck..." Bakura replied, "Is there anyway you can come with us?"

_"Do you have anything I can put my spirit in for the time being? That's the only way..." _Atem explained.

"I, um...I have this heart locket of mine" Ryou said, while pulling said item from his pocket, "Will this do?"

_"That will do fine, Ryou" _Atem said, _"Thank you..."_

There was a sudden flash around the locket, and Ryou could feel a life force coming from the locket. He quickly put it around his neck, so Atem still knew what was happening.

_"I think we should find Yugi, now..." _Atem said, while appearing in spirit from for only Bakura, Ryou, and Marik can see, _"I don't want Yugi to be here any more than he should..."_

"Right" Bakura stated, and started walking out of the village. Ryou, Marik, and Atem followed him, knowing he was the best when it came to getting to places.

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

Inside the royal castle of the green country, King Yugi was having a Tea party with all of his royal subjects, rich and poor. While his eyes are still emerald green, the spell on him only makes him afraid of death, and nothing more. He still had his kind heart of gold.

Yugi was laughing at one of his subjects jokes, when the man with black hair and red eyes bowed to Yugi, gaining his attention. Yugi turned to him, smiling gently, "Can I help you Nick?" Yugi asked kindly.

The man now known as Nick, looked at Yugi, and gently smiled, "Nothing of too great importance, King Yugi" he said calmly, "It's just that there seems to be some visitors in the town, and I was wondering if I should give an invitation to your party?"

"Oh, yes. Please do. I don't want them to fell left out" Yugi said, putting other people's feelings before his. Sometimes, Nick wondered if he should of just let Yugi leave, instead of scaring him into staying. He was a kind soul after all...

"I will do this at once, your majesty" Nick replied to Yugi, and quickly left the room.

**~~_Alice Human Sacrifice_~~**

At the moment, Bakura, Ryou, Atem, and Marik entered the green village. The place was deserted, but it seemed like it just happened recently, and not for a couple years.

"I wonder where we are..." Ryou said, walking beside Bakura. Atem floated behind Ryou, with Marik next to him. Said person looked around, trying to find that out himself. They continued to walk, until they saw Nick standing on a walkway they we're taking. Ryou hid behind Bakura, and he got ready to fight. So did Marik.

The man walked forward, reaching into his elegant white clothing, holding a invitation out to Bakura and Ryou, "Good Evening gentleman and Spirit" at this, Atem looked shocked that this man could see him, "I've come bearing an invitation from the King of the green Club. He wishes that you join in the Tea Party"

Bakura wearily took the letter, only having a half good feeling, and opened up the envelope. He pulled out a letter and a card with a yellow heart on it.

_**An invitation to them from the castle was**_

_**The playing card of hearts**_

Bakura began to read the letter:

_Dearest Guests,_

_I welcome you to the green country of the club. I do hope that you will be interested in the Tea Party that I am hosting, and come to take part in it. The Card is so party crashers try to come in. ;)_

_I would have come myself, but I must entertain my subjects at the moment, and I hope to meet you soon._

_Lots of Blessing to you,_

_King Yugi of the Green Club_

Everyone gasped at the mention of Yugi's name, and turned their attention back to Nick, "Take us to the castle. We, um...really want to be at this tea party...cause...um...we like that kinda stuff!" Bakura declared.

Nick laughed at Bakura's attempt at sounding important, and motion them to follow him, "Alright, follow me then"

So, the group traveled back towards Yugi's castle, unaware of the great trouble they would face later on.

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**R&R if you wish! :)**


	7. The Forth Alice Pt III

**Dude, I apologize for the long wait! I just needed some inspiration, and now I've found it. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the song Alice human sacrifice. If I did, I be rich! :)_

**WARNINGS!**-_Blood, Gore, Character Death, Crazy Characters, and VOCALOID,(slowly but surely) taking over the universe._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**Chapter 04**

**The Forth Alice (Part III)**

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Atem followed the one named Nick towards the area in which the party was being held.

"I apologize that no one was in the town to welcome you" Nick said, "But King Yugi requested that everyone come to the Castle to have this little tea party. And no one can ever say no to him."

"Why is that?" Ryou asked gently. At this, Nick gave a sad smile, "He's too kind hearted to not want to give to..." he said simply..."Anyway, I do hope you will enjoy the party." It was when he said this, did they notice that they came to an opening that lead to a garden.

Walking through said door, they gasped in awe seeing the fabulous garden before them. The hedges had roses of red, blue, green, and of yellow! They grew around the entire garden, making it look absolutely beautiful!

"Your highness, I have brought the visitors as you requested" Nick said, bowing before Yugi. When his friends say him, they gasped. Yugi's once amethyst eyes were an emerald green. Said person person smiled kindly to them, "Welcome dear guests, to my kingdom. I do hope you enjoy your stay, and please enjoy the party" Yugi said to Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Atem.

Everyone clapped after hearing Yugi talk, "Excellent as always, your majesty!" someone said from the crowd. "Yes, you always care for your people!" another stated. "That's why we love you King Yugi!" some cheered, with everyone clapping.

"Jeez, he's popular..."Marik whispered to Bakura. Bakura nodded, agreeing.

Atem silently floated towards Yugi, "Yugi?" he called out softly.

Yugi turned towards Atem, seeing him float, "Yes, Mr. Spirit? Can I help you with something?"

"Uh..." Atem was not sure what he should ask now. He was gonna ask Yugi if he still remembered him, but after how he addressed him, it was quite clear that he did not, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to, um...play a game of croquet..."

"Oh, yes! That would be lovely" Yugi said to Atem, unintentionally breaking his heart, "Why don't we all head towards the playing field?"

With that said, everyone headed towards the croquet field.

**~~_Alice Human Sacrifice_~~**

"Come on, Kura! You already got to play!" Ryou whined to Bakura, who held the croquet club out of Ryou's reach, "No I didn't! You just want to steal my turn!"

Everyone watch the two albinos argue over the club...even Nick, who doesn't even want them here was a little shocked.

"Do they always fight like this?" Yugi asked Atem, who sighed sadly, "I'm afraid they do, Aibou"

"Aibou?" Yugi repeated.

"It's nothing, King Yugi" Atem replied. Yugi shrugged, and watched the two albino's fight some more. Marik looked quite amused at this, _'And Bakura says he's never childish!' _he thought.

"C'mon, Kura!" Ryou whined, one of his green eyes turning gold"I want to go next!"

"It's my turn!" Bakura said to him, one of his blood-red eyes turning gold as well, "So let go!"

_**The fourth Alice were two twins of the heart**_

_**They often fought over meaningless things**_

When Nick saw this, he grinned evilly to himself, _'Oh, this is absolutely perfect!' _he thought, _'Now not only will I not have to worry about them, but they will fall prey to their destiny as well!'_

"Fine, take the bloody thing!: Bakura barked at Ryou, shoving the club in his hands. Ryou pouted, and stuck his tongue out at Bakura. Both of the eyes that had turned gold stayed that way. Ryou went and line up his shot, and began.

_**Even if this is so they played croquet**_

_**and of course the peace never lasts**_

He made a good hit, getting a cheer from the crowd that had watch them fight. He blushed to them all. When he handed the club to Bakura, he gave him a smug grin. Bakura scowled, and went to go play his turn. He lined up his shot, and did even better than Ryou.

The crowd cheered even louder than last time, while Bakura had a smug grin on his face, while Ryou fumed, "Ha, in your face Ryou!"

_**Young brother is quite shy**_

_**And the older brother is tough!**_

"That doesn't mean you've won Bakura!" Ryou yelled to him. The crowd went silent again, as the two began to argue.

"Don't be such a spoiled sport, Ryou!" Bakura said, "Just admit that I won this match!"

"No you didn't!" Ryou yelled back.

"I did too!" Bakura shouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!" Ryou shouted.

"DID TOO!" Bakura shouted back.

_**They fought over who had won, when it happened!**_

With a roar, they began to roll on the ground, hitting each other, not stopping anytime soon. Marik sighed, and started towards them, "Okay you two, that's enough-"

Before he could get them to stop, a punch meant for Ryou hit Marik square in the face, knocking him over. Both Bakura and Ryou stopped, while everyone else gasped. Marik slowly stood up, his face down, _"So that's how you want to play? Fine, I can play that too!"_

No one was sure how, but the sword that had controlled him the very beginning appeared in his hand. When he lifted his head back up, his once violet eyes had turned crimson once again, _"Prepare to die, you little brats!"_

And no one was fast or brave enough to help the two albinos, as their friend cut them into shreds, splattering their crimson blood around the croquet field. The people screamed, while running away from Marik, and dragging Yugi with them. Atem just floated there, shocked.

_**They would never argue ever again**_

_**They now lay silently forever in wonderland!**_

Nick began to laugh, not believing what just happened. Both of the people that could ruin all his plans were dead!

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE CREATED MY WONDERLAND, AND NOTHING CAN-!"

"Nick...it was true?" he heard the soft voice of Yugi.

Nick gasped in shock.

~~_**Alice Human Sacrifice**_~~

**R&R if you wish! :)**


	8. The Fifth Alice

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also do not own the song Alice human sacrifice. If I did, I be rich! :)_

**WARNINGS!**-_Blood, Gore, Character Death, Crazy Characters, and VOCALOID,(slowly but surely) taking over the universe._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**~Last Chapter~**

_"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE CREATED MY WONDERLAND, AND NOTHING CAN-!"_

_"Nick...it was true?" he heard the soft voice of Yugi._

_Nick gasped in shock._

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**Final Chapter**

**The Fifth Alice**

Nick turned back to the bloody scene that he had witnessed...but it wasn't there anymore. Turning behind him, the villagers, Yugi, Atem, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura were all staring at him in shock.

"But...how...you...!" Nick stuttered, "The first Alice killed you two!" Nick said, pointing to Marik.

Marik gave him glare, "And how did you know I was the first Alice, Nick?" Marik questioned.

Nicek started sweating, _'No...No it's not possible!' _he thought, freaking out, _'It wasn't suppose to be this way!'_

"Nick...did you plan on leaving all of here as soon as you got what you wanted?" Atem asked, "Just because you were left all alone?"

Nick stared at him in shock, "How did-?"

"We found your diary, Nick" Bakura stated, "Atem here put a illusion to keep you busy, so we could investigate. And your diary explained your, sick twisted plot!"

"Y-you don't understand! I was abandoned! I was left all alone! I just wanted to leave!" Nick started saying, "I didn't want to stay in the darkness forever!"

"That doesn't make it okay to take innocent lives away..."Ryou stated, his eyes still green.

"Nick, you tricked me..." King Yugi said, while looking sadly at him, his eyes still and emerald green, "I knew these people once, and now those memories of them are gone. Why would you take something that precious away from me, Nick?"

"I...I..." he stuttered, "I wanted to be free..." his argument losing quite badly.

"So! That doesn't mean you ruin innocent lives!" Marik yelled at him, "My Hikari is most likely worried sick about me!"

"I'm sorry Nick, but as the King, I can't let this go un-punished" Yugi said, "That's why I sentence you to forever stay in the darkness, like you always feared. And no one will ever love you."

"No, No! Please! I don't want to stay in the darkness! Please have mercy, Yugi!" Nick cried, kneeling down, his arms clasped together.

"I'm showing you the amount of Mercy that you showed us, Nick" Yugi stated, gesturing towards Marik, Atem, Ryoiu, and Bakura, "None."

Nick cried out as he was dragged away into the darkness, from the king he had severed to selfishly gain what he wanted.

_**The Fifth Alice was that of the dream**_

_**He lost his way through his loneliness**_

_**And tried to trap innocent people in his world**_

_**Just so he could escape to reality!**_

_**This Alice was defeated by the forth**_

_**And his mad idea was foiled**_

_**He was sentenced by the king to stay in darkness**_

_**forever now the dream is trap in his own world!**_

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

**~Domino, Japen: The Woods in the Park~**

Yugi, Atem, Marik, Ryou, and Bakura all lay unconscious on the ground. The first one to stir and wake up was Ryou. He groaned, and sat up. When he was fully awake, he was shocked to see that he was in his clothes from when him and Bakura went into the woods from the start, and looked around.

He was gald to see his friend laying on the ground with him, un-harmed. They we're all wearing normal clothes as well. He crawled over to Bakura, and shook him awake, "Bakura! Bakura! WAKE UP BAKURA!"

With this, he shoved him, and Bakura bolted up right, "It wasn't me! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" he shouted, helping waking the others. Ryou chuckled, "What aren't you guilty of, 'Kura?"

Bakura scowled at him, "None of your business!" he said.

"Holy Ra! I have a Body again!" Atem said, looking at his very much alive body.

"YES! I'M NOT IN SOME FREAKY RED COLOR!" Marik cheered.

"...I remember you all" Yugi breathed. They all turned to him, gasping in surprise.

"Really, aibou? You remember me?" Atem breathed. To answer him, Yugi glomped him to the ground, crying happily.

They all laughed, and made their way home. They were finally free.

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~

"Ugh, school" Bakura moaned, "I'm starting to wish I was back in that messed up wonderland..."

"Now, hush Bakura" Ryou said, "At least it was during break, or we would have make up homework to do!"

"Good point, Hikari" Bakura stated, "I am SO grateful we don't have that"

"No kidding" Marik said, "I think I would have turned back into the first Alice if we had to do Make-up homework..."

"Not even as a joke, Marik" Atem said.

"I second that" Yugi said.

They all went ans sat down properly as soon as the teacher walked in. She smiled at her class, "Good morning class. Before we begin today's lesson, I would like to introduce a new transfer student"

She turned to the door, and motioned for the boy to come in. When he did, Atem Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, and Marik gasped. No...it couldn't be...!

"Please introduce yourself" the teacher asked the boy. He smiled at mainly the certain group of 5, and replied, "Hello everyone, my name is Nick. I hope we can get along well"

_**THE END?**_

~~**_Alice Human Sacrifice_**~~


End file.
